prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Dina
|kanji = 中村 ディナ|age = 12|born = February 3|home = Yokohama|relations = Nakamura Nana (mother), Nakamura Saito (brother), Nakamura Hakaru (father; deceased)|gender = female|hair = Dark brown (Dina) Light pink (Primavera)|eyes = Hazel (Dina) Green (Primavera)|alter_ego = Cure Primavera|power = Love|weapon = Pearl palette|theme = Pink|season = Dream Team☆Pretty Cure|debut = Episode 01: Try Something New…|seiyuu = Hanazawa Kana|image = Cure Primavera.png}}Nakamura Dina (中村 ディナ) is the main protagonist of ''Dream Team☆Pretty Cure'' and the leader of the Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Primavera, whose element is love and her theme color is pink. Her main catchphrase is "This too shall pass." Appearance Dina is a young girl who has long straight dark brown hair that reaches halfway below her stomach. She has hazel eyes and pale skin, and her hair has a large pink bow on it. Her casual clothes include a white fluffy blouse with pink polka dots, a pink tutu skirt and pink trainers. Personality Dina is a sweet and caring girl with an open spirit of happiness, and she is full of creativity. She is also very responsible and hardworking, mostly keeping her distance at first. However, when others know her better, she eventually grows attached to her friends, and would do anything to cherish some memories she holds dearly. There are a lot of times she can be quiet, and she can also feel a bit out of place, or that she wouldn't understand much. It takes a lot of time for her to completely trust anyone, as she sometimes feels that there might be something wrong. Relationships Pretty Cure * [[Futaba Megumi|'Futaba Megumi']] – Dina's roommate and best friend. The two seem to be on great terms, and they both like to discuss their interests (specifically idols and magical girls) together. Megumi manages to stand by Dina when she hesitates to fight, leading her to be a part of her team. Dina considers Megumi the first person to help her feel welcome at Yume Kirara. * [[Kanemoto Fujie|'Kanemoto Fujie']] – TBA * [[Nanase Sayo|'Nanase Sayo']] – TBA * [[Skippy|'Skippy']]' '– TBA * [[Cotton|'Cotton']] – TBA Others * [[Kenjou Tamaki|'Kenjou Tamaki']] – TBA * [[Hanasaki Banri|'Hanasaki Banri']] – TBA * [[Koizumi Masae|'Koizumi Masae']] – TBA * [[Nijino Anzu|'Nijino Anzu']] – TBA Cure Primavera Cure Primavera is Dina's magical girl alter ego. Her theme color is pink, and her main symbol is a heart. Her weapon is a Pearl Palette. Appearance Primavera's hair is longer, reaching down to her waist and it becomes wavier, changing to a shade of pink. Her eyes become mint green, and her pink bow changes to a white color. She also gains two small pink heart tattoos on her left cheek. Transformation Crystal Dream – Dina transforms into Primavera, by using the Twinkle Gemstone. Attacks Solo: * Twinkling Square * Raspberry Shower Group * Pastel Beam Quotes * "People just like me? I wonder what it's like…?" * "Hold on? You're telling me that I can actually be a Pretty Cure?" * "Tamaki-kun is the most important person in my life, and I won't let you hurt him!" Gallery Nakamura Dina.png|Dina in her civilian form Trivia * Dina's zodiac is Aquarius, and her birthstone is amethyst. * She is based on her creator, Raspberry. * Her favorite food is popcorn and dark chocolate. * She can speak Japanese, English and Arabic well. * She often suffers with three anxieties: ** Social anxiety: she would sometimes feel she has trouble talking to others and is afraid of messing up. It happens quite often when she goes to new places. ** Test anxiety: since she is actually a very responsible student at school, she often fears of what would happen during an exam, so this is when she panics. ** Separation anxiety: once Dina becomes attached to someone she cares for, she is afraid of losing him/her, as she doesn't feel the same if they aren't around. * Her cure name, Primavera, is Spanish for "spring" Category:Raspberry Crème Category:Dream Team Precure Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures